


Life Is Strange

by Smol_Anime_Bean



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Time Travel, Angst, Anyways, Fluff, I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M, also there will be sub characters from anime series, also when i saw people doing fan art of this, because I want to, life is strange - Freeform, so I thought, so enjoy, sub anime characters, this is gonna be long asf, why not write one for klance?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-08
Updated: 2016-09-08
Packaged: 2018-08-13 21:30:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7986934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Smol_Anime_Bean/pseuds/Smol_Anime_Bean
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lance is just a normal boy that goes to Blackwell academy. He thrives to become a world class photographer, and see the world in a different light. But the world itself isn't so normal as it seems.</p><p>You could say that his life was about to unravel the strangest, most insane story ever in history. With the power of Time-Travel...</p><p>~Credit goes to the game: Life is Strange~</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue - The Strom

The rain falls against my body in a light patter, feeling the water soak into my clothing sends shivers through my spine. I can hear the rustle of leaves flowing with the heavy wind. And the rumble of thunder blazing through the sky. Squinting my eyes open, I see nothing but my hand pressed against the cold, hard ground.

That's odd... My body feels wet and cold, but my head feels heavy and awake. I seem to be laying on the ground, but with no memory of how I got here.

A groggy moan escapes my throat. Feeling my body pulse underneath the ground.

Am I outside? Where did this storm come from? What the hell?

A gust of wind hits my back and a wave of heavy rain splashes onto my face. I gasp at the contact. Coughing loudly, I open my eyes. Suddenly wide awake.

God, what... What's happening? Where am I?

Light flashes before my eyes as a bolt of lightening blazes through the sky. I squint my eyes at the sight, not wanting to get blinded by the light.

Shifting my body, I try to look around and see where I am. But there was nothing but tall trees and a dark, grey sky above my head. The flash of light erupts my daze again, and I feel myself shifting upwards.

What's happening? How on earth did I get here? Why can't I remember anything!

Okay... Stay cool, Lance. It's just a little bit of rain. Nothing to worry. Nothing will hurt you-

Another flash of light sparks in the distance, my body jolts in fright at the sound.

I should probably get out of here.

I can feel the wind getting stronger against my body. Almost losing my balance as I now stand on my own two feet.

God damn, it's freezing! I can't believe this is happening to me. Okay, where to go now?

Wrapping myself with my jacket, I hover my hand in front of my face to avoid the water getting into my eyes. Luckily, I can just make out a big lighthouse on top of the hill. Maybe I can go there and stay for shelter.

Yeah. That would be best.

I start making my way up the wooden stairs to the lighthouse. It was quite a complicated climb, considering all of the lose branches and leaves laying around the place. My head still hurts from my slumber. And the rain doesn't help me either.

Seriously, how long have I been wiped out?!

All I can remember was being in class, and having that dumb lecture from Mr. Shiro. He... he was talking about some photography competition... and, something else.

Whatever has happened, its probably Hunk's fault.

Stumbling across the wooden stairs, I can now feel the wind getting heavier. It was hard to tell where I was going because of the rain. But luckily, I somehow make my way around the large branch and now stand on top of the hill.

The lighthouse was white and still had its lights turned on. I keep a steady pace to try and not to trip or fall. Coming closer to the lighthouse, I can see that the building hasn't been used in a while. No wonder, this place is completely abandoned.

But that wasn't the only thing that shocks me. My breath almost stops completely as I stand star struck at what's before my very own eyes.

A massive tornado was rippling through the ocean. And heading towards the city!

"Holy shit." I say.

How long have I been asleep?

The massive tornado carries itself through the ocean and takes whatever it comes in its grasp. I stare at the wide open tornado in awe. But I also stand there confused and scared. Where did this tornado come from? How come its here? This place is mostly known for having no rain or even thunder storms. But this?

This was a fucking tornado! Like what the actual fuck?!

Oh man... Where is everybody?

Hunk? Where's Hunk?!

Oh god! Is he dead?!

Shit!

I am completely helpless as I look around the area. There has to be something. There has to be!

Suddenly, something large comes straight above my head. I duck my head to avoid getting hit. Like that's gonna help. But only didn't I realise that the large object had hit the lighthouse.

Oh no... oh no, oh no, oh no.

The top part of the lighthouse tumbles down. The impact sends the top of the lighthouse falling down. And its heading my way!

Oh no. I'm gonna die! No shi-

\---

I gasp.

Wait... I'm alive?

"Lance?"

I... I was just-

"Lance?"

There was a storm... and I was there... I almost died.

"Lance!"

Holy shit. Was that a dream?

"Lance!"

Startled, I look up to see my photography teacher, Mr. Shiro. He glares down at me with his stupid black rimmed glasses. Ah I'm in trouble.

"Please don't sleep while I'm teaching this class, Lance. And you might wanna wipe that droll off your face while your at it."

The class snickers at me and turns their attention back to Mr. Shiro. I blush lightly and wipe the sloppy droll off my face.

Crap. Did I really fall asleep? Man, it felt so real. Like I was actually there. But the real question is, why did I dream about some tornado evading this city?

And why on earth does everything feel so... different. So... strange?


	2. Chapter One - Once in a Lifetime

Glancing around the room, everything seems exactly the same. The pictures on the walls from our previous self-portrait assignment was still there. The expensive camera equipments are still hanging around. People from my class are still here, looking miserable as always. Mr. Shiro standing in the middle of the room is still here. My desk. My bag. My vintage camera.

Everything is still _here_.

I lean back against my chair and tried to process everything.

Woah... okay, Lance. See? You're fine. Everything is cool. Everything is going to be okay.

Mr. Shiro stands in the middle of the classroom in his typical cool teacher stance, with his black, rimmed glasses and cool black and white check shirt. I remember sitting here and listening to him speck, but I don't remember falling asleep or even dozing off. He doesn't look any different, except for that weird looking scar that goes across the bridge of his nose.

I've always wondered where he got that from.

We are all siting in our usual seats in a circle, and I remember taking down notes as Mr. Shiro talks about Diane Arbus. I can tell because I've only written her name and her date of birth.

As much as I wanted to focus on that, my mind couldn't help but wonder back to my weird dream.

It was so surreal. Like I was actually there; feeling the water soak beneath my skin, the flashing lights. The lighthouse. The tornado. Even when the top part of that lighthouse fell on top of me. What was that all? And why did I dream about something so strange?

Is it normal to dream something like that? Ugh, I don't know. But what I do know is that I seriously need to get out of here.

I take out my phone from my back pocket and check the time.

_10:45._

Only 5 more minutes and I'm out of here.

"Okay! Now can anyone tell me of a great example of a photographer who perfectly captured the Great Depression?" asks Mr. Shiro.

He glares around the room with his dark grey eyes, in hopes of finding a student who knows more about photography than he does. I keep quiet and don't say a word. The last thing I want is to be asked a question that I don't know anything about.

Allura raises her hand in the air, "Dorothea Lange."

Oh. Of course she would know.

Mr. Shiro smiles and nods in approval. "Yes. Very good, Allura. But why her?"

Allura grins, "Because she captures the emotions of those poor, innocent people so well. You can like, totally feel the sadness beyond their eyes."

"Good... Very good, Allura, because that is indeed what she intended to do with her audience. She wanted to capture them in that moment along with the other people, to make you feel something for these people who have just lost everything-"

Mr. Shiro goes into such detail when it comes to famous photographers, it honestly bores me to the core. I know that we need to learn about these incredible photographers and artists for our course and our future, but is all of this really necessary? Shouldn't we be learning more about colour coordination's? Frame work? Filters?

Just the important stuff?

Maybe I should take a selfie to show how bored I am.

When Mr. Shiro had turned his back against me, I take out my vintage polaroid sun LMS camera from my duffel bag and raise it high above my head. I know what you're thinking. Why would I take a seflie in the middle of class? And own such a crappy old camera when I can easily afford the latest addition on amazon?

Well... lets just say that I am pretty old fashion when it comes to taking photos and, like my perks, I have no money.

When nobody was looking, I raise the camera higher to get the right angle. I smile at the camera and pressed the button.

Click.

Mr. Shiro sighs, "Lance. How many times have I told you not to take selfies in my class?"

Ah shit. I thought he wouldn't notice this time!

Everyone turns their attention on me as I place my vintage camera back onto my desk.

"Uh... No?" I say. That came out more of a question, idiot. "I just... took a beautiful picture of that bird outside... Yeah! Look at that! Oh! Oh... It's gone. You missed it."

Ah hah! That'll do, Lance. That'll do.

Mr. Shiro stands with his hands in his pockets, his lips conjuring into a thin line.

"Well, Lance. I'm sure as you noticed. We are a photography class. And in my class, we discover and discuss the resonance of photography through the ages. Which brings me to this. Me, being your photography teacher and head of this department, teach you guys how to become the next big thing. Which is why we are all here. And in order for us to do that, we have to learn through filters, colour coordination's, frame work, angles, ect ect. So, we need to pay attention at all times! So tell me Lance, does your definition of photography consist of taking selfies whilst taking my class?"

I sit there and ponder over my thoughts. How on earth do I respond?

_Do I be cocky or consist of an actual answer?_

Fuck it. This assholes not gonna ruin my fun.

I lean back against my chair and cross my arms over my chest, "Well maybe if you actually taught us something useful for once, instead of this mumbo-jumbo crap about these photographers, I might actually listen to you and not take selfies."

The room was silent, and the students around me open their mouths ajar. I give Mr. Shiro a quirky glance, and Mr. Shiro's eyes were sharp and menacing. It was like he was trying to read into my eyes rather then wanting to rip them out of their sockets. Why is he so calm?

Mr. Shiro nods his head, crossing his arms over his broad chest and inhaling slowly. "Okay then... So, now we are going to the topic of selfies, which photographer took the first ever self-portrait?"

I pause and sit there dumbfounded and confused. Wait, what? Why isn't he lecturing me about my poor life choices and how I shouldn't be giving him attitude? I am truly terrible at this!

Swallowing the sudden lump in my throat, I avoid Mr. Shiro's and try to look somewhere else, "U-uh... Um. Well, that's kinda hard to tell-"

"You either know this or not, Lance!" exclaims Mr. Shiro. He slams his hand against the table and startles everyone in class.

Allura raises her hand again, "Robert Cornelius." She looks over at me and laughs, "Now you're totally stuck in the Retro Zone. Sad face."

Suddenly, the bell rings.

People from my class starts packing up their belongings and heading their way over to the door. I sit there completely dumbfounded for a while and slowly start packing my bags. Standing up and swinging my duffel bag over my shoulder, Mr. Shiro wipes the school whiteboard.

"Okay listen up everybody! So for tonight's homework, I want everyone to read pages 1 to 6 of Henri Cartier-Bresson: The Man, The Image & The World. And write an essay based on his carrier in photography! Pidge! I want to see your own hand writing in this, please. Hunk! Don't try and hide from me. And Lance! ..."

I stop mid way though the door.

"As much as I don't want to admit it, don't forget about your entry for the Everyday Heroes competition this week!" said Mr. Shiro as all of the students leave the classroom.

I awkwardly nod at Mr. Shiro, pressing my hand against the door knob. Pulling the door open, I leave without saying a word, and stepped outside. Everything changes from here on out.

Now, then ... welcome the real world.

\------

Headphones in my ears and my hands stuffed into my jacket pockets, I make my way down through the crowded hallway to the bathroom. With music in my ears, I can block out the rest of the world with just one, single tune. And the people around me becomes nothing but a fragment of my imagination.

As depressing as it sounds, I enjoy walking around and observing everyone and everything around me. My mama likes to call it my wallflower side; where I don't really know who these people are, but I can understand them with just one look.

I'll show you an example.

Nyma is talking with Zavied again. They lean against their lockers and talk to each other with lustful eyes. I guess they're finally back together after what's happened between her and Rolo. I guess Rolo's carrier was too much for her to handle, and she just couldn't handle not seeing him anymore. She probably still cares about him even though they're not together anymore.

Here comes Allura.

She walks down the corridor with complete confidence and stride. It surprises me how much has changed over the last couple of years. She used to be quiet and always reading her favourite book. Maybe that's why she's still pretty smart in class.

But now she's the most self-centred person in the entire school. I wonder why she became this way? Was it by per pressure to be something you're not? Or fit in with the rest of the girls here in Blackwell?

Standing next to the Science lab, Hunk and Shay were talking to each other over something exciting. Hunk's eyes were wide and dreamy as he watches Shay ramble. I love those two lovebirds, except they can't see that the other one likes them! You can tell by the way they act around each other; the light blush, the tender touches, cheeky glances at the other person. Just the obvious things.

And ah... here comes Pidge. She stands next to her locker in distress, clutching her notebook in her small hands. She always looks depressed, and I do feel sorry for her. It must suck to be surrounded by idiots everyday when you're always the quiet one. I can totally understand the feeling.

Because I once was exactly like Pidge; small, quiet, and lonely. I guess nowadays, you would see me and think that I was just shy. Except I don't keep quiet most days and wander these halls like a depressed child.

It's only because I don't want to be bullied again.

I sigh to myself as the music fades to another song. Whatever. I really need to get away from here. I hate this persona of mine.

Walking past the notice board, I notice a missing person sign. It was black and white and was hanging loosely from it's missing pin. I look closely at the poster and see a picture of a young boy in his late teens, he looks happy in this photo. But I haven't seen on of these in a while. It looks like its been here for months...

_**MISSING** _

_**Brandon Sparks.** _

_**Age: 18.** _

_**Date missing: August 12th, 2016.** _

_**Other - Height: 5,5. Hair: Brown. Eyes: Green.** _

_**Please call with any information.** _

_**Call: Arcadia Bay Sheriff - 555_***_***** _

Wow. It looks like he's been gone for a couple of months now. Whatever has happened to him, I hope he's alright.

\----

The boy's bathroom wasn't that far from my photography class. And as I entered through the bathroom door, the stench of leftover urine pee was the first thing that hit me hard. Why do boy's bathrooms always smell like piss? Do guys just miss the fucking toilet seat or something? Talk about hygiene in this place. But it'll have to do.

Closing the door behind me, I check over each of the bathroom stalls to see if the coast was clear. Okay. Nobody is here.... Thank god for that. Now I can mourn over my thoughts and figure out this crap.

Walking over to the bathroom sink with shaky hands, I look at myself in the mirror. I sigh to myself and take a moment.

My breath was quivering and my head was throbbing continuously. This is what happens when you're terrified to walk through tight spaces and pretend that you're okay. Ugh... I feel dizzy.

I turn on the tap water. Maybe washing my face with water will get this stress away.

I grasp my hands together to collect the rising water to my face. It feels cool against my skin and oozes the throbbing pain in my head. The droplets of water scatter across my vision, pattering lightly against the sink. Why do I put so much pressure onto myself to be something that I'm not?

Mr. Shiro said that he wants me to participate in this year's photography competition. I guess I do come off as determined and ambitious student sometimes, but why me? What do I have to offer? My photos are absolute garbage! And I even embarrassed myself in front of everybody today! Including him of all people!

He literally could've asked for Allura's picture. I bet she would love to go on a San Francisco date with him.

But then again, I do want to become a photographer. This is why I came back here to Arcadia Bay in the first place, so I can live my dream and set foot into this world with my weird, crazy ideas and creations! I want to show the world that I can do good and that I'm not just some total loser.

I sigh.

I take out the picture from my duffel bag; it's the picture that I took for my entry.

It's me, sitting up against a tall, lean tree and looking over the brilliant, yellow sunset. I thought the angle and the lightening looked great in this photo. And that I was wearing my favourite green jacket to match the scenery. But now that I look at it, the more it looks... cheap. And so tacky.

Signing to myself again, my chest drops with the feeling of neglect. "I'll never get in anyways."

I rip up the picture in two and toss it aside. Screw this.

Just before I was about to leave, a sudden blue butterfly flutters it's way into the bathroom. I stop on my tracks and watch in awe as the little butterfly lands on top of a dirty bucket. It's colours looks so alluring in this angle, and the patterns on its wings makes everything look so pretty.

Okay, even though I may be feeling a little crappy about myself right now, I have to take a picture of this. When do beautiful butterflies such as this come into a boy's bathroom? It's a once in a life time opportunity!

I take out my vintage camera from my duffel bag and position myself kneeling down on the ground. I work out the angle for the frame and focus of the butterfly. When the picture was right, I take the shot.

Click.

The butterfly flutters away over to the sink. It stays there in it's lovely glory, and I want nothing more to do than take as many pictures as I can!

That was until I heard someone's voice.

"For fuck sakes! Why does this happen to me?!"

Oh crap. This doesn't look good. I should-

The person walks into the bathroom in a heavy stride, slamming the door behind them in a heavy throw. Fuck!

I quickly hide myself in the corner and hold my breath, hoping that the person didn't notice me. Jesus, that was close. But what the hell?

I carefully peck around the edge of the bathroom stall and see a guy pacing back and forth. He was breathing heavy and gripping his hair tightly in his hands. What's his problem? And why am I hiding? Maybe he needs to calm his emotions from something. But from what? A fight? Teachers?... No...

He's talking to himself. And shaking like crazy. I've never seen him in this school before, but he defiantly looks like he shouldn't be messed with.

The random guy stops pacing across the bathroom and grips onto the bathroom sink in rage. He starts giggling to himself in a weird manner, his eyes looking up to the bathroom mirror. "I-It's cool, Ken. You're gonna be okay. Just... Just count to three." He takes a deep bretah and puffs out a sigh, "Just..." His voice shakes as he speaks. "You can't lose this school! It's yours! Not there's!... Okay!"

He takes a deep breathe again, and lowers his voice in a whisper, "Those punk ass fuck boys can kiss their sorry asses goodbye. Not when I can easily blow this shit hole to the ground. Hah ah ha. Oh yeah... you're right there, Ken. You're totally right."

I swallow. I can feel my heart pounding in my chest, the cold, thick sweat forming in my hands. I didn't realise I was holding my breath the entire time he spoke. But why is he so mad? Who's taking over who? And why would he want to blow up this school?

This doesn't make any sense.

I was about to leave my hiding spot and ask him was he was okay. But before I could even move a muscle, the bathroom door opens once again. And this time, another guy walks in.

And this guy doesn't look happy.

He wore a dark jacket that wrapped his petite frame loosely. His dark, menacing eyes looked over at the other boy, and he closed the door behind him. His face was covered mostly by his black, silky hair, which had red dye in the middle of his fringe. And just to top it off, fingerless gloves to match off his hard-core look.

Is this who he's talking about? Those punk ass fuck boys? Because I can already tell.

"What do you want, Kogane?" asks the guy, Ken, in bitterness.

Kogane doesn't look at Jay as he checks each of the bathroom stalls, he looks like he's in a hurry. "I was hoping you would be here. You must've read my message."

Ken scoffs at Kogane, keeping his eyes trained onto the sink, "Of course I did, asshole. Where else would I be if it wasn't for you?" snarls Ken.

Kogane pauses at the last bathroom stall and sighs in relief. He walks back to stand behind Ken and crosses his arms over his chest, "Well then. Lets talk business and get this over and done with. I'm done waiting, Ken."

Ken inhales deeply and turns his body to face Kogane, "I've got nothing for you, fuck boy. I already told you-"

"Oh shut the fuck up, Ken! I know you've got cash. And I want it. Now!"

Ken scoffs at Kogane again, shacking his head as he starts pacing back and forth again. I almost let him see me just before I back up against the corner again. My heart racing like mad.

Shit! I'm way too deep into this.

I can hear Ken's heavy footsteps walking across the tile floor, his breathing quickening with ever step, "Just because- Just because I got a rich family, doesn't mean I get their fair share when it comes to their cash!"

It was Kogane's turn to scoff back at Ken, "Bullshit! You promised me you would give me the money today! I even risked my ass just to get here for your sake!"

Now Ken stops his footsteps and stands in front of another bathroom mirror. I can see his eyes are large and wild, his breathing quickening even more. He must be really angry at something, or just plainly mad. But I do wonder what the hell is going on, and how it got both Ken and Kogane into this mess. Over money.

Kogane steps closer to Ken, hovering over him as he lowers his voice in a daunting whisper.

"Listen here rich kid, I know you've been smugglin' drugs and shit for all of these kids here at Blackwell...And you've brought nothing but trauma and dishonour to your family. Hah, I bet your father would love to hear how his precious spent his cash on some old guy's drugs! Oh I can see the headlines now..."

I can't even imagine what Ken is thinking right now. Kogane is talking to him like he's actually crazy! Maybe he is... But that doesn't mean he has to talk to him like this. He could get himself killed!

I watch with sorrowful eyes as Ken tightens his hands around the bathroom sink, his knuckles turning white and his eyes roaming the bathroom mirror, "You...don't know anything... Stay out of this, you bastard!"

Kogane pauses, his eyes wide and menacing as he comes closer to Ken's face, "I could tell the whole school that Kaneki Ken is a punk ass pussy who begs like a whiny little brat! Who's daddy cant seem to control his psychotic head or even give a damn about anyone else besides himself-"

Suddenly, Ken pulls out a gun from his back pocket, and points the gun in Kogane's face.

Shit! He has a gun?!

I gasp, my eyes widening in terror. I take a step back from my hiding place and focus on breathing. No. Oh no, he can't possible do this... Is he insane?! Why would he bring a gun to school?

Oh god, what the hell do I do?!

Crap. I have to do something.

I turn my body around to see Ken still holding the gun to Kogane's face, whilst Kogane holds his hands up in the air in surrender.

I can genially see that Kogane was scared out of his mind, and that he didn't know what to do. But Ken's hand was shacking. I can hear him breathing quick and fast. He doesn't want to pull that trigger, I know he doesn't! But he's anger is prominent.

There's no telling what he'll do to him.

"You... don't know anything about me, Kogane! And you have no idea who you're messing with..." spits Ken.

Kogane slowly backs up against the bathroom door and starts to panic. His voice quivers as he specks, "W- what're you doing? Where... where did you get that gun? ... C'mon man, this isn't funny-"

"DONT YOU _EVER_ TELL ME WHAT TO DO! NOBODY DOES THAT! NOBODY DOES THAT EXCEPT FOR ME! YOU HEAR ME, ASSHOLE?!"

"O-okay, okay! Please. Just- Just listen to me! Put- put that gun down-"

Without hesitation, Ken walks fasts over to Kogane and holds him at gun point. Kogane tries to push himself away with shaky hands, but he was too late. Ken's other hand wraps around his throat and holds him down in unpredictable force.

Oh god, what do I do? I can't just stand here and watch! This is insane!

"GOD! I AM SO SICK, AND TIRED OF EVERYONE, TRYING, TO CONTROL ME!"

"You'll be in serious trouble for this more than drugs..." Kogane's trying to put on a brave face, but he seriously is terrified. Why isn't he screaming? Why isn't he calling for help? Why aren't I doing anything?!

"WHO'LL MISS YOUR PUNK ASS, ANYWAYS?! You're nothing but a low-life and a fucking hypocrite! Hah! Who's in charge now, huh?! WHO'S IN FUCKING CHARGE NOW, KOGANE! HUH?"

"GET THAT FUCKING GUN AWAY FROM ME YOU PHSYCO-!"

**BANG!**

"NO!"

And just like that... everything goes in slow motion. It was like time itself has stopped moving altogether... and I was the only one who could see that.

Kogane's body falls to the ground, whilst Ken drops the gun from his hand. I didn't realized that I suddenly ran out from my hiding spot, reaching my hand out for that boy.

But why would I do that? I just saw someone get shot! It must've been a sudden reaction to this situation. But that didn't stop me from saving him... It didn't stop me from letting that other guy shot him...

If only I could... go back in time and change everything.

Suddenly, everything rewinds...

\----

I gasp.

"Lance! ... Please don't sleep while I'm teaching this class, Lance. And you might wanna wipe that droll off your face while your at it."

Wait... Mr. Shiro?

Woah! Wait... What the fuck?!

I look around my surroundings and I find myself back in the same place as I was 10 minutes ago! The class papers are still hung up on the walls, the camera equipment's still hung up high, my classmates, Mr. Shiro. Everything I was was thinking about after having that werid dream is... here?

Again?

But... How can this be?

I was in the bathroom... Ken pulled that trigger on that guy... I reached out my hand for him... and now I'm back here?

I check my phone, which was still in my back pocket, and its still 10:45?

"-light to dark moments in our lives. From colour to chiaroscuro. From dawn to dusk... You get the picture."

I've already heard this lecture... and if I remember correctly, if he's going to ask us about who took the best shots on the Great Depression... This has to be real...

"Okay, now can anyone tell me of a great example of a photographer who perfectly captured the Great Depression?"

_Holy shit!_

I get such a fright from Mr. Shiro's words, that my hand skims over the desk and catches my camera. It falls onto the floor and smashes into pieces. I stare down in disbelief at my camera, feeling my mind going even more crazier than it is now.

You've got to be kidding me...

Mr. Shiro stops talking and turns towards me, giving me a quizzing look, "Lance? Is everything alright?"

Okay... If I am crazy... I might as well give this a shot.

Can I actually reverse time?

I take a deep breath and hold my hand out in front of me. Closing my eyes, I try to imagine what I want to reverse. Concentrate. I tell myself. Concentrate!

My body feels like its levitating in the air, and everything washes over me in the speed of light. I don't realize that my camera was already back next to me in a blurry haze. I close my hand and open my eyes to notice that my surroundings are the same, except my camera is back.

And Mr. Shiro has started his lecture again.

I did it... I actually did it!

So wait... if I can reverse time... does that mean I can save that boy?

~~~~~~

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A;N: Thank you guys for reading the first chapter of Life is Strange! I hope you are enjoying this story as much as I love writing it. Also, a couple of things I would like to mention.
> 
> If you are familiar with the game: Life is Strange, it is based on your own decisions as you play through the game. Which means that as I write this story, the decisions will be based on my choices. This is only to make the story develop into something else, which I cannot say for further details.
> 
> Another thing I would like to point out is that some characters will be exactly like the original cast in Life is Strange, and I may include a couple of side characters from other Anime series. Just so we're all familiar who is who in this story.
> 
> Included characters in this chapter:
> 
> Zavied - Tales of Zesteria.
> 
> Eren Jaeger (Brandon Sparks)- Attack on Titan.
> 
> Kaneki Ken (Nathan Prescott) - Tokyo Ghoul.
> 
> So that will be all for now. Leave a comment and a vote if you want this story to carry on. Peace!


End file.
